


Flight Patterns

by noah_shite



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Demons, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Stupidity, Wings, stupid idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noah_shite/pseuds/noah_shite
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale were having a nice day up until this point.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Flight Patterns

Crowley and Aziraphale had gone out flying that afternoon and, in all honestly, it had lasted longer than intended. The shop had been busier than normal so much that Aziraphale wished to get some fresh air and spread his wings for the first time in centuries at least.

And out they went, flying over the city high enough to be brushed off as a distant bird to any that happened to spot them. They were nearly three hours out when the thought to head back first occurred to them, but flying was a rare opportunity and an even rarer occurrence. So they ignored the idea, preferring instead to simply lie in the air, above the clouds, flying on their backs with the breeze on their faces and in their hair. The yin and yang visual compiled from their complementary clothing styles and wings painting a most majestic scene that may or may nor be one of God's favourite.

Later on, when both of them had purposely lost track of time, Crowley found himself lying on Aziraphale's belly and Aziraphale found himself playing with Crowley's hair. The only indication that time still existed being the steady movement of the sun. It was then that Aziraphale felt a presence. He looked up and saw something in the distance, he knew it couldn't be a bird for it was paired with the feeling of a powerful being. He couldn't tell if this person was an angle or a demon, but he _could_ tell that they were powerful.

"Dear," Aziraphale said eventually, eyes lingered on the winged being flying ever nearer. He found himself unable to tell if the person was following them or simply headed in the same direction. "There is someone out here with us, although I cannot tell if they're divine or demonic. Very powerful though, I must admit."

Crowley, stubborn as ever, refused to turn his head away from his angel to look at said person, and settled on asking Aziraphale about them instead.

"Well if they're divine surely you'd recognize them, angel."

"I'm afraid I don't my dear, but that is not to say that they aren't divine; plenty of my superiors see themselves as above me, and oft refuse to show their face because of it." Aziraphale's face winced the same way it always did when he talked of Heaven. Crowley hated Heaven yet more each time he saw the angel's eyes darken and smile drop.

Crowley finally relented and turned to look at the person. His snake eyes never were as good as Aziraphale's, but as the person got closer he could make out more and more features.

The first things he saw were the large white wings, making him mentally note them down as divine, but then he noticed the black suit, black hair, and the beginnings of a beard. It wasn't until he was able to see their eyes that he realized who the person was, why they felt powerful, and how much trouble he was in. His head snapped back to Aziraphale's and he grabbed his shoulders as he said, "Angel, we need to get back. Now."

"Why? Who is that person?" Aziraphale replied, with utter confusion in his eyes as he looked back over to the still yet to be identified person.

"That person is Lucifer Morningstar, King of Hell, Prince of Darkness, My Boss, and I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm not exactly on good terms with Hell at the moment, and Hell is _never_ on good terms with angels, angel."

"Yes, that is all quite true," Aziraphale said, eyes never leaving Lucifer in the distance but face remaining ever so calm, much to the surprise of Crowley, "but isn't Lucifer himself not on the best of terms with Hell either? Last I heard he had fallen for a human, and I do believe he had decided to stay with her rather than rule Hell. A surprising action, I must say, but not one I am entirely unfamiliar with." With that last statement he looked back to Crowley, a small smile forming on his lips.

Meanwhile Crowley was speechless, not only due to the softness of Aziraphale's eyes as he looked into his own, but also because of how well he remembered things that Crowley, who was a demon, had forgotten about Lucifer, who is Crowley's boss.

"Dear?" Aziraphale asked to snap Crowley out of his temporary trance.

"Oh, oh yes, I mean I guess you're right after all. I mean really he's just as much on Hell's wanted list as I am. Plus I've seen him with the human, he's not quite the 'Angel of Darknes' anymore I suppose.." Crowley began to ramble about how Lucifer had fallen -risen?- until he felt Aziraphale's hand touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Aziraphale looking back at him with a smile on his face and an eyebrow quirked. "Anyways, I guess he isn't our largest threat, no. You're right, angel," he said with a hint of shyness.

"We might as well head back anyways my dear, don't want to be late for the Ritz now do we?" Aziraphale smiled as he turned around to fly back towards the bookshop to do some tidying up before dinner.


End file.
